


I Wanna Do Cute Things With You and Then Some

by RoxanneDarknight (Mamastark98)



Series: 10 minute challenge [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamastark98/pseuds/RoxanneDarknight
Summary: Just a cute things I wrote because its mine and Robin Lord Taylor's birthday.





	I Wanna Do Cute Things With You and Then Some

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are thoughts  
> Bold is The Riddler

Ed sighed as he watched Oswald across the room. They had just finally gone back to being friends when Ed realized he was in love with Oswald. He hated being on love. It made him see things he didn't see before. Like the way Oswald smiled when Ed came into the room. Or the way his eyes shined when he laughed.

**You know we could have been his all along.**

Go away.

**You _just had_ to " _fall in love_ " with _Her_. **

Go away.

"Am I annoying you Ed?" Oswald asked looking confused. Ed's head snapped up.

"I said that outloud didn't I?" Ed said with a groan.

"Yes you did. So I can assume that it wasn't directed at me?" Oswald asked smiling fondly as Ed drug his hands through his hair.

"Other me is salty. Definitely not at you." Ed said with a smile.

"Well that's good. Do you want to tell me why you keep sighing every few minutes?" Oswald asked going back to his papers.

"Iwannadocutethingslikeholdyourhandandcuddleandmakeyoumoanuncontrollably." Ed said in a rush.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" Oswald asked, fighting a grin. _'God he's so fucking adorable.'_

"I said," Ed paused and licked his lips and started again. "I wanna do cute things like hold your hand and cuddle and make you moan uncontrollably." Oswald blinked several times. He had heard the first part but not that last part.

"I was under the assumption that you didnt want that Ed." Oswald said moving to sit next to Ed. _'Don't get your Hope's up. Just don't.'_ Oswald told himself firmly.

"I thought I didn't, but being back here with you. And everything just- I know that I hurt you and you have every right to hate me but you don't. And I was hoping that you would give me that chance. I understand if you don't want to." Ed said, his cheeks flushing under Oswald's gaze.

"I would love nothing more Ed. Can I kiss you?" Oswald asked, smiling.

"God yes." Ed breathed as Oswald closed the space between them and pressed their lips softly together.


End file.
